Say you like me
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: It all started, when Kagura unknowingly asked Okita how to fall in love. Set in the 3Z universe, this is a 10 chapter Okita x Kagura x Hijkata story.
1. Contract with the Devil

_What's up everyone! JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops here._ヽ(･∀･)ﾉ _(mother of peanuts that name's too long_＼(*T▽T*)／_let's reduce it to RoofTop!...er..nevermind)_

_Anyway, this is a new Okita x Kagura x Hijikata fanfic I came up with it. As I've mentioned, this is going to be a 10 chapter one (I hope I can fit everything in 10 chapters)_

_Although, the main pair here is obviously Okita x Kagura. __I don't know, I guess Hijikata x Kagura isn't favored by many but I still think it's a rockin' pair! But actually the original character in Hijikata's place was Takasugi, but then I thought that it would be more painful for Okita if it was Hijikata instead. (Gosh I'm such an angel _(*´ε｀ *) )

_Blotches of Kagura x Others on the side as well. (Ah I'm pimping Kagura too much but I just think she's so freaking adorable.)_

_First chapter, I figured is sort of mind-numbing too read but I hope you guys would stay tuned! _(=´ー｀)ノ

* * *

_Ah_ Valentine's Day—a day smothered in the aroma of freshly made sweets of every sort, ornamented with hugs and kisses sponsored by couples of every size and age.

It is in fact, also the day in which every bishounen in Gintama High wishes, no, _pleads _to Kami-sama that that they'd ascend into the afterlife sooner.

After all, they'd rather die compliantly by their choice rather than to die in the horrifying obsession of rabid fangirls.

But as time passed by for the annual rape fest, each one of them had learned to cope and had something up their sleeve to flee from the fateful event.

Be it bolting to the province or even to another country or simply staying underground for a good 24 hours, it didn't matter as long as they would live to see the sunrise the day after without a violation on their skins, such as scratches induced by manicured nails or kiss marks done by cheap lipstick.

Luckily for Okita though, he didn't have to resort to such drastic measures.

So here he was, relishing in a peaceful slumber inside a run-down storage house beside the equally ancient gym.

And just to be secure, he slipped into one of the cabinets containing a number of stacked up exercise cushions that would serve as his bed.

They were rather filthy and wheezed puffs of dust bunnies when squished but that did little to none to his comfort and he was at ease.

It isn't exactly a kingly treatment but he would have to endure with it for a while, until sunset strikes.

Then, he would skip outside with a sadistic grin etched on his features and scream 'Haza!' with all his might to the heavens.

Not that he would actually do that, well except for the smile that is.

He stirred from his rest and his disinterested eyes flapped open to half-lidded.

A glimpse on his wrist watch and he whirled himself to the other side to change into another sleeping position.

"Still a couple more hours to go until I can escape this bullshit" His groggy voice whispered to himself.

Faster than a bat of an eyelash, and he was off again into dreamland.

* * *

For the love of everything that is good and wise in the name of the mother of sukonbu, why of all the possible victims in the world, why did it _have _to be _her_.

An insanely vexed expression was gradually creeping on her features as females; whether it may be a student or faculty staff from her school or another had been surrounding her that it looked as if a huge ass human barricade was encircling her petite frame.

And holy freaking hell, not only did they entirely seal off any means of exit but they also caused her hiking light headedness due to the poor ventilation their antics brought.

"Ne, K-Kagura-sama c-could you p-please hand this to y-your brother?" One evidently jittery female inquired, aware of Kagura's she-hulk reputation. But her aim to deliver the homemade package of cookies in her hands could not be shaken by this.

"M-Mine too please! P-Please give my chocolates to Kamui-senpai." Another chirped as she warily shoved a box of chocolates in front of Kagura's steaming mug.

"But I was first!"

"No you weren't, _I _was!"

"None of you were! And only _my _chocolates should be eaten by Kamui-senpai!"

"It should be mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Kagura-sama, please take these to your brother!"

"Kagura-san,"

"Kagu—"

Yet before any of the persistent girls could reach out their frantic little voices to her, she'd quickly tornado kicked all of the confectionaries in their grasps and had sent them plummeting down onto the floor just like dominos.

"WILL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE! IF YOU SO BADLY WANT MY ASS OF A BROTHER TO GOBBLE UP ALL OF YOUR HALF-ASSED SWEETS THEN GO KIDNAP HIM AND PLAY S AND M FOR ALL I CARE, JUST FUCK OFF AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Finally the volcano has erupted as she stood there, short and proud with a wrathful expression to match.

That's what that they get for clashing with the Queen of Gintama High.

Though, instead of pulverizing their hopes of being all lovey-dovey with the vermillion haired male, all of Kagura's other words seem to have been muted in their ears as the permission to perform S and M pierced their perverted minds.

And as if their luck could get any better, Kamui just happened to have taken a pit stop there in order to regulate his heavy breathing, caused by sprinting around the school grounds for hours.

Abuto tailed right behind him but it was only due to the fact that he was Kamui's second in command in their yakuza named the Harusame.

Poor Abuto isn't even offered a speck of chocolate for all the years that has passed.

Just by being situated next to Kamui as a chick repellant served his purpose, but some girls are just too damn pig-headed.

Thus, the option to run is still very much appreciated, but it wouldn't be the case for the given situation now that Kamui was awkwardly petrified on the spot with his unfading smile still intact but his mouth was ridiculously agape, absolutely at a loss.

In truth, their dilemma could have never taken place if it wasn't for Kamui, who lightheartedly scampered away from their secret underground headquarters in order to search for food.

Apparently, the dumplings that Takasugi had slaved over weren't to his liking, much to the miff of the cook.

Thus, here they were jammed in this nonsense,

Abuto merely smacked his forehead with his palm and muttered something about 'regretting to have ever agreed to be this nincompoop's subordinate'.

The army of Kamui Doki Doki Love Love Fans Club orbited through a march in a way that military soldiers would motion and they ogled at their target with googly, possessed eyes.

In conclusion of his idle state, Kamui was able to utter a single word.

"Oopse."

"Sisters, get him!"

And the war involving a battalion of hormonal girls, an ill-starred red head and an unintentionally involved blonde had commenced.

Soon articles of clothing coming from Kamui (and sadly from Abuto as well due to distaste), were being thrown in the air like pretty fireworks.

The right sleeve of her sailor uniform was already hanging on the side of her slight shoulder at the horrid sight.

Kagura watched with uncertain eyes as Kamui popped up from the huge scuffle of smoke and literally, raked his nails onto the ground.

Several hands were latched on his ankle, jerking him back into the love zone.

Without warning, a seemingly mangled figure was propelled out of the commotion and landed in a pool of blood right at her feet.

Abuto was as out cold as a rock and his little, spherical soul had surrendered and glided from his mouth.

Anymore of this absurdity and she was certain she'd be drained of her remaining sanity.

So she ran faster than you can say, 'Gin-chan sleeps with a strawberry action figure', with her mind set on taking refuge in a guarded corner of the campus.

* * *

The hallways were nothing but ruins.

From each and every joint, traces of smoke and ominous destructions from a lethal force are evident.

Not allowing anytime for the battle field to recover, another explosion echoed in a deafening frequency.

"Toshi! What are you doing? That's Otae-san's special fried egg!" Kondo shrieked as his hands held the sides of his head.

"We've got no choice, commander. The enemies are too strong." The vice commander of the disciplinary committee or better known under the name of Shinsengumi, simply replied and tossed another one of the dark matter towards the hoard of females.

"But I pleaded for Otae-san to give me those in exchange for not stalking her for a week! I consider them as her Valentine's gift." The gorilla whined like a child and ducked his head further, ears ringing due to the kitchen made bomb.

"If her hellish cooking hadn't helped us get away from these zombies then I would've hunted her down myself for poisoning you." Hijikata pressed his back alertly onto the wall that protected him and Kondo.

"Even though Otae-san's fried eggs taste just like my underwear that hasn't been washed for weeks, I would still gladl—"

"What in the—?!" The door of the classroom that they were using as a shield slammed open and several hands wiggling like tentacles began to forcibly draw Hijikata inside.

"Toshi!" Kondo yelled, absolutely alarmed but before he even had the chance to yank the vice president back to the light side, the door had been swiftly shut and his face collided with it.

He swayed back and forth before descending on the floor, like a fly would after it was wacked.

Soon enough, hands looking similarly like the ones that kidnapped Hijikata, albeit with killing intent, emerged from the stairs beside the classroom.

They dragged his unconscious body down by his feet slowly but surely.

* * *

Her weary ocean colored orbs was practically dangling from their sockets already.

And the undeniable growling of her stomach was making it all the more tedious.

For how long she'd been fleeing/threatening/beating the living daylights out of the whacko females after her due to her links with all the good-lucking men in her life, she'd lost track.

Oddly enough, she could still identify just where her inhuman pace had carried her.

She whipped her gaze unstably from side to side to uncover herself, standing like a jackass in the middle of the godforsaken area of the school.

From the right was a column of bountiful trees and from the left, the view was no different except for the abandoned gym situated beside the olden storage house.

Kagura's left eye involuntarily twitched.

"Just why the hell do you hate me so much, huh?!" She darted an accusatory finger towards the heavens.

"I promise to be a good girl and not put wasabi in baka-aniki's lunch every morning, and I'll stop hiding papi's wig. Just please, get me out of this shit!" She hollered futile pleas into nothingness.

A defeated sigh breathed from her lips and she rested her back against the nearby tree and slid on the soil, indifferent about her skirt getting dirtied.

She shot her eyes towards the suspicious looking gym and began to ponder.

"That place doesn't seem so bad…"

Then without warning, the memory of her little situation of getting imprisoned with the mayonnaise freak in the new gym a couple of months ago sent shivers up her spine.

She just couldn't seem to shake off the sight and smell of Hijikata, releasing all his pent up frustrations in his pants due to the multiple amounts of laxatives that Okita had 'accidentally' placed in his mayonnaise.

A horrified look painted her features and she vigorously shook her head.

There was no way in hell she'd risk reliving that nightmare.

"Besides, who knows? Mayora could be hiding in there."

And so her attention shifted to the storage house adjacent to it.

Her firm stare was beginning to puncture holes on the innocent place.

"Should I…?"

She pulled herself upright and began to motion towards it, but she halted her steps midway and smacked herself on the forehead.

"No, no. I'm not going to take any chances of being stuck in the same disgusting situation." So Kagura instantaneously orbited her form and began to walk away from the storage house.

* * *

"Hm…take that…! And that…" A dreamy, monotonous voice drifted from the lips of the still comfortably out cold young man.

He launched his fists about, and kicked around with the same passion.

"Die Hijikata-san." But his mini haven had been cut short by a solid pain on his head after hitting it on the dangerously close wall.

He bounced back a bit and his hand quickly rushed after the twinge throbbing on his skull.

"That hurts, damn it." He sprung up from his position and began to massage the afflicted area.

Sleep-heavy eyes blinked a couple of times before catching a glimpse of the time on his wrist watch.

"20 minutes to 5, huh. I still got time to kill." Knowing that the fangirls would still be seeking for him despite how late it was, his form collapsed once more on the welcoming cushion.

But as he sprawled out there, leaning on his side, something seemed to be out of place.

'_Why does it feel like an exhaust fan is blowing on my face?'_

And the moment he flapped open his eyes, he gawked with unconcealed shock and jumped away by a good distance.

There she was, only a handful of millimeters separating his face from hers.

Kagura had been unaware that she was slumbering right next to Okita.

But neither was he, who now currently wore his unmistakable poker face yet it was glazed with something along the lines of annoyance.

The gears in his sadistic mind automatically bustled and he planted his foot down on Kagura's cheek.

"Oi, China monster, what the hell do you think you're doing here? Trying to take advantage of me in my sleep?" He jerked his foot rigidly as he taunted her.

But she merely stirred and even wounded her arms around his leg, almost cracking it due to her natural strength.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! Crazy bitch!" He promptly retracted his foot and plopped down on the mattress, cradling his abused leg in his hands.

And as if whoever was watching over them was trolling them, only then had she woken up.

Doe like eyes gently fluttered open, followed by an unfeminine yawn as she lifted her upper body up in order to sit.

She reached up high for a well appreciated stretch, clearly unaware of the pair of vindictive eyes watching her with a murderous glint.

"Ah, that was a good nap."

Her gaze began to wander, familiarizing herself with her current surroundings.

"Where am I?" Still she had yet to realize that she wasn't alone.

"In a fucking sardine can, with unicorns shitting loads of rainbows." An obviously sarcastic retort interrupted her from her musings and she flicked her eyes to the direction of the voice.

Okita's stare had left her by now, and it was engrossed in whatever items he had in his bag as he sifted through it.

"Sadist, what the fuck are you doing here you creep?!" She poised her hands in a fighting stance out of instinct.

"I should be the one asking you that, China. Crawling in here and sleeping beside me, don't tell me you've stooped so low as to become one of those shitty fangirls." His search had not ceased nor did he bother to spare her a single glance.

"Over my dead body! I came in here…because, because I remember running away from baka-aniki, Gin-chan, Mayora, Zura and even your stupid fangirls who fucking want me to give their shitty Valentine's gifts to you idiots!" Everything had thankfully returned back to her once more. After disregarding the thought of taking shelter inside the doubt-worthy looking storage house, she ventured in nonetheless after detecting a series of giggles coming her way.

"And of all the places to hide you choose this storage room? And coincidentally, you chose the place which I was staying in?" He took joy in twisting ever loop hole he could get but his focus was still fixed on his bag.

"Yes, you damn bastard! If I knew you were in this sickening old dump then I never would have endured to hide, heck even be in the same room as you!" Truth to be told, her statement was genuine and she hadn't noticed the presence of Okita already occupying the cabinet.

"The feeling is mutual, but don't worry about it. You could compensate for your repulsive behavior by cooperating with me." Living up to the sadist he was, he located what he'd been trying to retrieve and in his hands, was a dog collar with a matching chain.

He menacingly waved it in his grasp with a sadistic grin to boot.

"You sick bastard! I'll fucking feed you to Sadaharu before you could even—"

Just then, the subtle sound of the entrance to the storage house being opened buzzed in his ears, something which Kagura hadn't noticed.

With a blink of an eye, his body had suddenly hovered on top of her.

His hand had securely clamped over her mouth and his other one had immobilized her arm behind her back.

"Mfhmvnmt?!" Incomprehensible muffles were whimpered by her and she tried to kick him off of her, but he'd already predicted her actions and had inclined his lips so close to her ear that if she'd move in the slightest then he'd already be kissing that area.

"Don't move. Listen, there's someone else in here." It was meant to be just a hushed statement, but the low timbre of his voice sparked the sensitivity of her skin.

Her body abstractedly shuddered underneath his control and a hue of scarlet surfaced on her face.

This of course, did not go unnoticed by him and a triumphant smirk had weaved on his lips.

Both would have engaged in one of their well accustomed sparring sessions if it wasn't for the mousy scraping that was padding around from the outside.

Okita and Kagura were paralyzed and their gazes aimed towards the door.

A pair of indoor school shoes visibly treaded past the wooden divider through the distance between the door and the floor, courtesy of the dim sunlight that penetrated through the windows outside.

Their eyes were glued to the feet that had been obviously putting an effort at being stealthy.

From the diminishing silent steps, they could tell that whoever was outside the door had opted to scan another portion of their lame excuse of a sanctuary.

But both knew of the cliché plot in most stories and how accurate they were when not long after, the pair of shoes was again, lounging outside the door and was there to stay.

By this time, they were as tense as Gintoki stuck in the toilet for hours due to unknowingly drinking spoiled strawberry milk.

Okita's left foot hastily darted for his wooden sword on the floor, ready to resort to drastic measures.

There it was—the noise of the door about to be unraveled thumped.

With a swing of his leg, he was instantly on his feet with his weapon in hand, about to strike when the clamor of what seemed to be a bombing thundered from the outside.

The quacking of the ground made his frame jerk back harshly, causing his behind to land back on the cushions.

The incessant earthquake was making it challenging for them maintain their balance, so Okita and Kagura stayed put as they eyed the burst of chunks of detonated materials being swept away by the forceful gust of wind through the gap under the door.

Fate just really seemed to be messing with both, when out of nowhere a gym stick had drilled right through the door and the direction to where it was aimed was unmistakably to Kagura's stomach.

She in turn, was speedy with her reflexes but he made a move himself and scooped her up in his arms then threw himself back away from the threat.

And they remained like that as they recovered from the sudden occurrence, with her enveloped in his embrace in the manner that it felt so bizarrely protective.

'_Too fucking protective that I can't breathe!' _Her thoughts revolted in her head.

With a knee to his man berries, she freed herself from his hold and he half screamed, half groaned as he doubled over from the hurt, still keeping himself quiet for any unwanted ears to hear.

A devilish grin was hung on her face and a brawl could've been unleashed, if it wasn't for the ringing of a familiar voice that had stolen their attention.

"Are you trying to get our asses saved or do you have a death wish?!" Yes, they couldn't be wrong.

"I'm only trying to find the quickest way to open the door." Another well acquainted voice that rhymed too heavily with Katsura was heard.

"Quickest way my strawberry printed ass! You just destroyed our possible hiding place, Zura. And where the fuck did you get those bombs? Didn't Oogushi-kun confiscate those?" The hysterical person couldn't be anyone else but Gintoki

"It's Gin-chan and Zura!" Kagura murmured with eyes twinkling in elation and she scooted over closer to the door and pressed her ear up against it.

"Elizabeth still had some stored away in case of emergencies."

"I'm going to grill that crazy duck if it's the—"

"Kya, Gintoki-sama and Zura-sama!" Frenzied, scampering feet appeared from their only source of view from what's happening in the outside world.

It must have been the ninja wannabe fangirl that was lurking around the place.

Ah, fangirls—truly it's a mystery how their kind could survive such deadly blasts.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura! Gintoki, it was very nice knowing you. I'm sorry it has to end here."

"Shut your trap! There's no way I'm going to let myself suffer the same fate as that mayo. Now get your ass moving because right now, I'm seeing your Zura-sama Masochist alliance rushing here with my Ginpachi-sensei Onegai Punish Me Crew!"

"How many times am I going to tell you that it's not Zura, its Katsura!" As sudden as it had come, the bickering along with the chaos in tow had ended.

"Gin-chan's still in trouble." Kagura gaped at the door contemplatively before shifting her gaze to Okita from her shoulder.

"Later, Sadist I'm going after Gin-chan."

"As much as I'd hate to be breathing in the same room as you any longer, are you really that stupid to think that you're safe to go frolicking outside?"

Her hand that had already drifted to the handle of the sliding door froze in place.

She whirled her head with a matching snarl as a bargain and looked at him dubiously.

"I'm not fucking stupid! And the hell do you mean by that?"

"If you're not stupid then you should understand what I mean, China. From the loud ass explosion a while ago don't you think that the rest of the place, aside from this crummy room is blown to bits?"

"And so what if it is?"

"That means, you idiot, that you have less of a protection now; that if you step out that door and those pack of crazy banshees see you then you're a goner. Believe me, China. I've dealt with this bullshit long enough to know that the safest time to actually go out of hiding is when it's dark enough that you wouldn't be seen."

Her eyes were reduced into slits and the hand that had found its way on her ticket out didn't budge.

"Why are you suddenly concerned about me? This is unlike you, Sadist. What makes you think that I'll trust you of all people?"

"Concern and self preservation are 2 different things. I know that if you get caught, then my location is exposed as well. Got to blame that messed up OkiKagu Community that's been stalking me for weeks."

"So that's why that weird stalker I beat up a week ago wore a loin cloth with the words Sadist x China girl printed on it." She wisely held her chin with her index finger and thumb. "And for your information you full of yourself asshole, they're also my stalkers!"

"I would've liked it better if they stalked me for a reason that doesn't involve anything about you."

"I hate you all the more!" She bellowed with rage.

"Likewise China, likewise." He replied, unfazed and leisurely pushed his back on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes shut.

She readjusted her position as well and had selected to whip around and use the wall opposite of him for support.

An inconceivable absence of sound resulted from each party's reluctance to engage in conversation, yet it seemed as if Kagura was the only one uneasy, seeing as that the expressionless form of his face hadn't dropped.

And holy hell was it killing her.

If she was going to be stuck in this dipshit of a predicament then she would at least, try to cope with it in a way that it wouldn't bore her to death—even if it meant having small talk with the Sadist.

"Anyway…why don't you just go and get a girlfriend? It'll save you from all this trouble you know." She awkwardly started.

To her fortune, he cracked open an eye but had reclosed it right after.

"Then that means I'd have to deal with that bitch instead."

An impish look was plastered on her face.

"Oh is that so? Then could it be? Is the sadistic Prince of Gintama High rooting for the other team? It must be the reason why you never had a girlfriend since the dawn of man." Her voice was leaking with venom, fully aware of the fact that not once in his entire life did Okita Sougo ever involve himself in a romantic relationship with a girl.

"I never said anything like that, China monster. If I wanted then I could just bang any girl I please and that'll be a piece of cake." Kagura's provocation had done little to no effect on him.

"Then why don't you?"

"I have standards, obviously."

"I bet it's really busty whores, and that's a rare find in this school. Aw, that's too bad for you."

"Even if I'm a sadist I'm still human, China. I'd never hook up with someone I don't love."

His casual statement had caught her off guard and she brings down her stare on her pasty hands poised on her lap.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

When she received no answer from him, she self consciously lifts her gaze to his face to picture him, gawking at her without a trace of any emotion on his face.

"W-What is it? I'm just curious!" She reasons out hectically with her face notably engulfed by a tiny flame and her hands balled into fists.

"Why do you want to know?" He brushes off her apparent lie.

"I-I don't know what it's like." She gathers up her legs in her scrawny arms and shoots her head to the side with the aggravated blush still staining her cheeks.

"I've never experienced falling in love with anyone before." If only she could view herself in the mirror right now then she was certain she would've already smashed her own, nauseating reflection with all her might.

She was acting like such a sissy girl!

For all she knew, the word 'sissy' can never be correlated to the name 'Kagura'.

She could feel the ignition of the fire in his eyes lifelessly smoldering her.

Let everything be damned but his unnecessary staring literally made her want to rip out all her hair off her pretty little head.

"How about we make an agreement, China? It's to my benefit and yours." Before she could snap her vermillion colored head to him with her trademark, furious expression, he had given her an answer absolutely off topic.

"What? What kind of sick deal do you want now, Sadist?"

He eliminated all opportunities for her thoughts to process when he unexpectedly trapped her smaller frame with his own, fist slammed above her head and the either cupping her shoulder.

In response to his actions, she hurled a punch determined to hit him square on the nose which he evaded by a few centimeters.

He then fastened his grip on her shoulder too harsh that it triggered a flinch to result from her.

Just to be certain, he shoved his thighs against her own which effectively halted her resistance.

"Be my practice girlfriend. That way, my status as someone who 'hasn't had a girlfriend since the dawn of man' will be lifted. And you," He slyly neared his reposed face to her flushed one.

", will learn a thing or two about romance or whatever you call that shit." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips by the spot-on dilating of her irises.

"And if I refuse?" Her voice was distinctively defiant but it was laced with a touch of anxiousness.

"I'm not asking you, China. I'm demanding you to." Call him a pedophile, or even a demented lolicon but he sure didn't regret stealing her first kiss by the conclusion of his response.

And that was the beginning of the unforeseen, blessing in disguise they spontaneously brought upon themselves.

* * *

_And it's finished! I know it's not Valentine's Day yet (heck, not in a long while) but to hell with it. _〜(￣▽￣〜)(〜￣▽￣)〜 _More humor and of course, drama to come in the further chapters! _

_Oh and before I forget, credits as well to Say You Like Me by We the Kings for inspiring me to write this. _


	2. Nice to meet you

_Here you guys go with the next chapter! _( ￣∇￣ ) _I have a warning first before any of you dares to continue. _

_This chapter has references of Tekken, starring Ling Xiaoyu, Devil Jin and a special appearance of Mokujin. Of course, they're all parody versions. No hatin' please! Especially on Xiao OAO I noticed she has too many haters but I personally like her._

_Oh well, I won't keep this up any longer. _

_Enjoy reading everyone! _(￣▽￣)

* * *

The sea of people within their range gawked as if the end of the world was just around the corner.

Or perhaps, it had just happened.

Gossips and questions alike flung in the air like weed induced butterflies but she couldn't deny the fact that it is, such a sudden revelation that she, Yato Kagura the Queen of Gintama High is the newly established girlfriend of Okita Sougo the Prince of the Planet of the Sadists.

And their currently intertwined fingers as they paced along the corridor, initiated by Okita himself was a dead giveaway of their status.

How it all came down this you might ask? After her predicted disagreement of his whim in the form of striking her forehead against his and causing a river of blood to trickle down his face, she agitatedly bolted out of the storage house.

But his warning had proven to be trustworthy, when into the sunset soaked surroundings, gleaming eyes of awaiting fangirls greeted her giddily.

So without reevaluating her plan of action, she yanked Okita by the collar out of his hutch and smashed her lips clumsily against his.

A declaration followed suit that surely tarnished her pride.

"_Leave me and my Do-S boyfriend alone!"_

Recalling the outrageous flow of events sparked a displeased current that instantly journeyed up her head and the hand locked together with Okita's tightened to immeasurable heights.

He hurriedly retrieved his hand and shot daggers at her.

"What the fuck was that about, China? Didn't _we _already discuss that the first step to dating is holding hands?" He stroked his injured palm, attempting to alleviate the ache with his undamaged hand.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd cling to you harder, _honey_." The repressed aggravation was searing in her tone, for the apathetic rhythm of his voice reminded her heavily of his supportive line after her sweet announcement.

"_China's right. Can't you see we're having our private moments in here? The whip I brought would be wasted." _

How she'd love to shove his face to the nearest wall at that very second.

"Glad to know you love me so much, China."

"I'm just trying to save my ass, you bastard. I could care less about your share of the bargain." She then huffed with her eyes irately shut and was about to pop a sukonbu in her mouth, when a strangled yelp hitched in her throat at the sensation of an arm snaking around her waist.

A hue of red blazed on her cheeks and she immediately slammed a foot down on his but he shifted his leg to her other side, situating himself behind her and joining his other arm wrapped around her midsection.

"O-Oi, what do you think you're doing? I thought that holding hands was the first step!"

He nuzzled his nose on the slope of her neck and lazily murmured his reply on the exposed portion of skin.

"Yes it was, but you pushed me to proceed to the second step." The movement of his lips elicited a tremble to rush in her veins and her body instinctively flushed a radiant pink.

The eyes of the spectators nearly bulged and a series of squeals and wolf whistles erupted from a massive number, at the sight of the public display of affection in the middle of the crowd.

"Sougo, quit your molestation and get your ass in the meeting room." A low voice had interrupted any possible havoc that Kagura was prepared to unleash.

The sandy haired male heaved up his gaze and came face to face with the demon vice commander.

His disinterested eyes scrutinized the several layers of bandages littering various parts of his anatomy with sprinkles of band-aid on the sidelines.

Kagura didn't even attempt to swallow down her amusement and the buckets of laughter spilled, soaking Hijikata's already drowned out pride.

From the day he caught word that the Sadist and the China girl had become an item, he knew it would surely bring forth catastrophe, and his prediction came crashing down on him by the exasperation sketching quite obviously on his face.

"Are you cosplaying Takasugi, Hijikata-san? If you are then that's a really bad impression. Try laughing like an epileptic goose and it'll help." Okita's considerate addition to the insult roused an urge for him to dislocate the younger man's head, but he'd chained down the thought.

"Ne, Mayora, did you use mayonnaise as an ointment for your love scratches?" The Sadist princess taunted, as his injuries were undoubtedly the after effect of the relentless attempts at violation of his maniacal fangirls the week before.

Was it just him or he did he hear a tiny cracking sound in his skull?

"I'll fucking behead both of you! I swear to Kami-sama I will send you two to him in just a second!" Oh, it was unmistakable. It was indeed, the sound of his patience breaking seeing as that he suddenly drew out his wooden sword and prepared to release his wrath on the lovers.

But Okita was quick on his feet and had scampered away with his hand, secured on Kagura's.

"Sougo, get your ass back here!" Hijikata furiously yelled with his body already way ahead of him and rushing to the escaped couple, when a hand had unexpectedly grasped his uniform.

He distastefully whirled his head to the owner of the limb that would possibly become disabled soon, but the negative expression on his face mildly calmed upon recognition.

"Vice commander, the bra thief is finally caught!" Yamazaki, the rookie in the disciplinary committee chirped dutifully.

The harassed, raven haired male discharged a small sigh, unnerved by how he actually succumbed to the childish teasing.

"Alright, lead the way to the bastard." Any desire of murder had entirely left his system and he allowed the two to slip from his punishment for just that once.

* * *

The obstacles of students that may block their path hastily stepped away, aware of the destruction both teens could invoke.

"S-Sadist, where the hell are we going? Class is about to start in less than 3 minutes!"

"Since when did you care about attending class?" For just a split second, he flashed her one of his trademark smirks.

"Since stupid Gin-chan reported me to papi, and papi said he would take away Sadaharu to some godforsaken planet with him!"

"Well too bad for you, China. It's too late to back out now." From their spur of the moment antics, it had taken the both of them to the entrance hall of the campus, and the entire time his hand refused to leave hers.

"You didn't answer my question, where the hell are you planning to take me?" He removed his grip on her and proceeded to remove his indoor shoes in exchange for his regular leather ones.

"To the zoo where I can walk you there and you can reunite with your family."

"You bastard, I'm your girlfriend not a fucking pet!" She'd also started changing into her outdoor shoes.

"Alright," With a light thump, he closed his locker and orbited his form to eye her with his unfeeling stare.

"Then what do you have in mind?" He leans his back against the pillar of lockers as he awaits her reply.

The look of surprise painted her face, completely taken aback by his reaction.

'_Did the Sadist actually let me decide?'_

"Well?" One of his eyebrows raised.

"O-Oh, well I want to go the arcade!"

A smirk had curled his lips and he begins to pace, heading outside of the school.

"Fine by me."

She beamed in an oddly merry way and jogged after him.

* * *

Dead fish eyes gaped at the miniature notepad in his hand.

"Shimura Otae"

"Here"

"Shimura Megane"

"Who are you calling Megane?! It's Shinpachi, sensei, Shinpachi!"

The crimson eyed man sluggishly swayed his hand back and forth, waving off Shinpachi's protests.

"Megane, Shinpachi, useless other main character it's all the same."

"I'm not useless, I'm just underappreciated!"

"Sarutobi Ayame" He disregarded the brunet's further ranting.

"I'm here, and forever will be yours Ginpachi-sensei." His masochistic student dropped down and dangled from a rope directly beside him, tied up in a compromising position.

He simply delivered a side kick that victoriously spun the female out of the room, along with the sliding door and a few slabs of the ceiling.

"Okita Souchirou"

The singing of crickets was his only answer that soon, accompanied by a tumbleweed being rolled by the wind.

"Okita Sofa" Once again, he called out.

"Sougo ran away with your daughter early this morning." Hijikata had taken the liberty to respond for the sadistic young man.

At this, Gintoki snagged the opportunity to scan his circus of a class and spotted the adjacent, unoccupied seats of Okita and Kagura.

"Oh, well they are dating so I suppose they're spending their quality time together." Otae commented with her fingers poised on the side of her chin, seemingly pondering.

"But still, leaving a man and a woman alone is just too risky." Kyubei said as she aimed her wooden sword to Kondo's face. The gorilla stalker a week after enduring his promise of no stalking, was currently creeping on the ground, trying in vain to acquire close up photos of Otae with his camera.

A tiny fracture had dented Gintoki's eyeglasses.

It wasn't like he was ignorant of the relationship status of the two but the thought of Kagura being alone with the blonde lit his fatherly flame.

"There's nothing to worry about. Sougo is a fine man so I'm sure that he'll take responsibility of his actions." Kondo assured, but his face soon became acquainted personally with the floor due to Kyubei finally striking him on the head.

The noise of a loud crackling silenced the uproar in the room.

"Souchirou-kun!" Fragments of shattered eye glasses bounced from the table when Gintoki slammed a fist on it, eyes engulfed with rage.

* * *

She knew it was too good to be true.

Of all the things that could possibly prance about in her head, it just had to be the hope that the Sadist was becoming more considerate now that they were an item.

But bloody hell, that wasn't the case.

This was evident by the pair of fluffy, bunny ears that is now, sitting on her head.

Though he didn't complain with her choice of venue, how artful he was when he commanded something in return.

A tug on the silly accessory and she hoisted up her leg to land a kick on her companion.

Okita recoiled back by a few meters but still managed to hold his ground.

"Fucked up bitch, I already listened to your wants of playing in an arcade and you do this? Maybe I should give you a heavier price rather than that bunny hair band." He grunted while clinging onto his emotionless mask on thin ice for the impact of her kick wasn't exactly gentle.

His hands flung to his abdomen and he watched the booming anger on her face.

"I'm not a fucking bitch, you asshole! Really, you're idea to date is a load of bull, because honestly, it's already been a few days and I'm not learning anything." She was supposed to take her sweet time and escape another session of purgatory in school, but so far her mood had gone from neutral to entirely mad.

But he once more, had grabbed her hand and led her inside of the entertainment place.

"Correction, China it's _only _been a few days. There's plenty of time for us to waste before you know a lot of things." She couldn't quite comprehend why, but somehow his retort pacified the storm within her.

As expected the population that dominated the place was a pack of toddlers seeing as that it was weekday. But of course a number of delinquents were dotted all over, some skipping school just like them.

His eyes were quick and they were now, focused on a shooting game a few steps within his reach.

"Oi, China—"

Before he could even be on his carefree way and head over to the shooting videogame, his _girlfriend_ had already ditched him and now, has her face stuck on the screen of the Tekkin 5 game console.

"Oh yeah, take that you poor excuse of a tree!" Kagura's fingers appeared to be merely whooshes of air as they clicked the buttons like a professional.

An irritated vein throbbed on his temple and a scheming grin stretched on his face at a little idea.

Ling Xiaoxin, the character that Kagura was controlling already beat the daylights out of Mokejin, the chosen opponent of the system when out of nowhere; the recorded voice coming from the game announced that a new challenger had appeared.

With flames of determination dancing in her eyes, she firmly fixed her fingers on the controllers and a vast smile had grown on her face.

"You'll regret messing with the Queen, whoever you are."

To her mild unease, the other player had chosen Devil Jan to fight with but the resolve to maintain her title as 'winner' didn't fade.

It wasn't that she didn't expect the person that dared to go up against her to select one of the most powerful characters. It was merely the fact that she wasn't accustomed yet to fighting Devil Jan and still has to go through several rounds.

But in a blink of an eye, right after the go signal from the recorded voice once again spoke; her character was down for good, twitching on the ground with her life gauge scrapped empty.

"W-What the!" She was infuriated beyond belief and had restrainedly waited for the upcoming round, bent on taking her revenge.

Unfortunately for her, the same series of events had taken place and the letters 'K.O.' were once more, splayed on the screen at the end, scorning her.

Gritting her teeth, she finally heaved herself up off her seat in order to take a good look at the damn brat who dared to humiliate her, only to discover a pair of egoistical, rust colored eyes clashing with her raging ones.

"Sadist, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Why, I'm just having fun with my _girlfriend_." There wasn't a chance that she hadn't picked up the mockery in his tone and the exasperation that had been bubbling earlier that day instantly revisited.

She lowered her rump against the seat, the adamant will to completely slaughter her loving partner combusting like an out of control diarrhea.

"I swear by the end of this, I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you'd be clinging on my skirt and begging me to torture you." The final round had commenced to load.

"I've got bad news for you China, but I'm not a masochist. Tell you what, if somehow a miracle _does _happen and you actually don't end up being a sore loser, then I'd buy you anything you want."

"Hah," The enthusiasm to achieve her victory heightened. "Bring it on!"

With vigilant fingers on the controllers, her character lunged forward for the kill right after the screen loaded.

Charmed as he may be by her sudden earnestness, the whopping depletion of his life points didn't sit too well with him.

So with the same fervor as she, they battled heatedly, aiming to crush one another with combos and specials.

One by one, the bulk of onlookers multiplied and surrounded the literally fizzing Tekkin box in the mercy of the two headstrong players.

The motion of their arms was identical to the instance that they participated in an inhuman session of rock paper scissors.

Never had the onlookers seen an almost on par match between the characters Xiaoxin and Devil Jan, so from each and every angle snapshots were being taken, whether it may be from a phone or a digital camera.

Truthfully, just a few more hits on the buttons and Okita would effortlessly win. But the indecent gawks directed to Kagura from a handful of greasy, otaku looking freaks was giving him difficulty at concentrating.

Oh how he'd love to shove their fists up their ass.

For even just a tiny ounce, he was beginning to rue ever making her wear the bunny hair band.

The collected façade still graced his features but the drop of sweat emanating from his forehead was as clear as his goal to wipe Hijikata from the face of the earth.

If he doesn't hurry and get it together then he'd surely surrender to the predictable, gluttonous wishes of the Yato.

But then, his sharp eyes fleetly spotted the image of a gallant pervert, dragging his cellular phone dangerously close to Kagura's exposed thighs due to her unabashed wiggling while in her gamer mode.

With a combo that almost entirely exhausted the life of Kagura's character, he laced his foot to the nearby plug and jerked it with all his might.

His action resulted into a mess of limbs, as it toppled over and whammed on the witnesses in its stead.

The petite female evaded the uncomfortable circumstance in just the nick of time and now, has her lower body collapsed to the floor with confusion contorting her features.

Okita then leaped from the opposite side, permanently destroying the phone that almost contained suggestive photos of Kagura in the process and bashed his foot on the rubble-covered face of the owner of the gadget.

"Police officer, this fat ass was so damn obese that he rolled over and crushed the game." He hollered to the security that was already rushing to the incident while his finger pointed downwards to the culprit's mauled face.

"W-What do you mean? You were the one who—"

"What's that? Did you say something?" Whatever complaint the pervert wanted to bark, it was swiftly erased for he himself, witnessed the terrifying actual face of the Prince of the Planet of the Sadists.

As the guard was reaching the crime scene, he hauled the still dumbfounded girl by the wrist and began to trudge away out of the shop while roughly dragging her behind him.

After being rendered speechless for quite some time, her voice had once again blasted from mouth as if she had a built-in megaphone in her throat.

"Just the fuck is wrong with you?! Too scared that I'll kick your sorry ass that you went and used underhanded tricks?"

She strived to pry his afflictive grip off of her but it wouldn't budge.

In fact, her resistance only caused him to nearly pulverize her wrist.

"We both knew that I'd win anyway without the need of destroying the game so what difference does it make?" Not once had he even spared to glance her way as he replied in his well-known robotic voice.

The pressure he was inflicting in his grasp had severely taken its toll on her and with a callous swing of her arm, she freed herself.

He in response pivoted his heel to face her, only to see nothing but flaring red at the sight of the bunny ears still drooping down her head—the very object that almost put her in danger.

"_I _won, you cheap Sadist! Now you have no choice but to—"Shock had voided her face of any other emotion when his hand had out of the blue, swooped down and slapped the headband off of her.

"Shut your mouth and suck it up." The tranquil, detached crimson of his eyes had gleamed in a spiteful hue that seemed to be glazed with pain.

Kagura was at a total loss as they stood there, right in front of the entrance door.

Just what the hell had she done to anger him, more so, hurt him?

If anyone was to be angry then it should be her, after all he'd done nothing the whole day but to step on her and test her temper to the extremes.

That's it; she was putting her foot down.

"First, you force me to wear such a stupid ass accessory, and then you go and fuck with my gaming, after that what? You treat me as if _you're the_ victim? I've had just about enough of you! I'm going home. You can have your fun with other girls for all I care but just leave me out of it!" She furiously marched to the exit ahead of him with absolutely no intention of looking back.

* * *

An unlucky, empty can of sardines had been launched from its cozy idling on the ground to crash with a distant wall.

The owner of the foot that did such breathed a pent up sigh and elevated her arms up to allow her hands to meet from either side at the back of her head.

It wasn't that she wasn't used to his petty mockery, but the look he regarded her with and the resentment in his tone had greatly offended her.

"Is this really how lovers interact?" Kagura dryly inquired for answers she knew she was already aware of.

She then rounded a corner to an isolated path and was still engrossed in her reflection.

But before she could pursue anymore thoughts, a gruff hand had wrenched her by her arm and began to force her to enter a dark alley.

* * *

His now soothed stare was glued on the ground where the bunny ears lounged, neglected.

A few more seconds had left him before he lifted his palm to cradle his forehead and shook his head with a sinister smile etched on his lips.

"What the hell am I doing?" His silently desperate question blew in the air for no one to acknowledge.

Without further ado, he turned to take his leave when a hushed cracking noise resulted from the blithe scurrying of little children.

He reverted back his gaze to discover the bunny headband, crumpled and broken.

For some unexplained reason, it feels as if a lightning bolt had pierced him precisely on the heart and an ominous inkling had dawned on him.

Okita sprinted for the exit with a single thought in his mind.

_'Kagura'_

* * *

"You shitheads picked the wrong victim to mess with." Despite of their lethal blow, the gracefulness in Kagura's counter attacks against the advances of the 5 men opposing her still glimmered brightly.

It was the beauty of a Yato after all, the clan of the most notorious yakuza.

"Big mouth for a brat." One of the grown males in a slate-black, dress suit commented and aimed his taser at her but she'd quickly wrecked the weapon with a flip of her leg.

Oh how she indubitably loathed the sequence of events.

_A punch to her abdomen, but she avoids it and knees her attacker's gut._

Her first date with her so called boyfriend and he does nothing but shower her with stress.

_She glowers at the memory of his smug face as she deflects a kick._

She wasn't some naïve girl who was hung up on fantasies of happily ever after but she wasn't a doorknob to know the difference between a couple and two people who'd want to slay each other and hang their heads for display.

_Her assaults grew unstable yet deadlier._

Then again, does his dislike for her go as far as wanting her head?

And was the case the same for her?

Her troubled state of thinking had won over her, and while she was distracted the 4 males clad in the business attire had grappled at her from every corner and the other one was positioned in front of her, with a hand carrying a handkerchief doused with chloroform.

Kagura shuts her eyes as she struggles feverishly under her kidnappers' clutches.

_All she wanted was to directly know that he cares. Even if it was just remotely close._

But her expected demise never arrived; instead her lithe body falls off the iron grip and she lands in a sitting position on the unclean ground, her mouth agape upon realization.

There he was, her savior in all his glory beating the shit out of her attackers.

Okita performs a roundhouse kick and darts a glimpse at her awed expression with his well known smirk.

"Well don't just sit there. Don't you want to have a share in the fun, China?"

She blinks her eyes once, still in a standstill until a beaming grin clung on her face.

"Who said I'd let you have all the fun?"

They waltz into the battlefield, looking morbidly elegant as the Queen fought alongside her Prince.

* * *

The metallic scent of blood governed the air as the hill of half-alive bodies was left to be hopefully, searched by the authorities.

"I didn't know that a monster like you could still attract the attention of kidnappers." She lightly nudges her elbow to his ribs, knowing that his remark was as playful as her action from the gentleness in it.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Despite her words, she hadn't unclasped her intertwined fingers with his.

"It's your own fault for wriggling around like a retard. Those shitty perverts behind you while we were playing were enjoying the scene."

Kagura's walking had come to a stop and she gaped at him, finally gaining understanding.

Her face visibly smoldered. "W-Well, it doesn't matter. After all I'm just a China bitch to you right?" Whatever had come over her to say such an absurd thing, she'd have to whack herself on the head later on.

All of a sudden, her thin frame was pulled towards him and he encircled his sturdy arms around her waist.

"Yes it does matter, because you're _my_ China bitch; mine and no one else's." Her heart almost detonated in her chest at his unexpected tenderness despite the stringed insult.

She burrowed her face in his shoulder as she enveloped her arms around his neck.

"Can't you at least give _your_ China a better name?"

"Have it your way, China doll."

* * *

The reconciled couple remained in that affectionate position until finally peeling away from the other and treading back home with their hands once again, over lapping one another.

"So, what flavor of ice cream do you want?"

She whips her disoriented face to him. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who won in our match, but I'd still treat you to something you'd like."

"Oi, you didn't win! And besides…" Kagura's refusal to admit defeat trailed off as they passed by a shop, one of which that displayed a life size stuffed bunny behind the transparent glass.

All the while as they ambled off, her stare hadn't left the plush toy, something that made Okita transfix his own attention to the fond glint in her eyes to the bunny situated in the store.

"Well? What flavor?" Once the stuffed animal was out of sight he pushed through with his inquiry.

"O-Oh, yeah" He managed to fish her out of her trance.

With little contemplation, her face broke into a grin and yelled her answer.

"Sukonbu flavor of course!"

They were none the wiser, by the pair of ocean blue eyes much like Kagura's, watching them with utter anger and revulsion.

* * *

_"Mami, did you know? Today, I learned that if you want someone to open up their heart to you then you should open up yours first and accept them with opened arms."_

* * *

_Ohoho, I wonder who that spying person was? (I should really hit myself when I made it obvious anyway)_ (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

_Oh, and if you guys are wondering then the reason why I made Kagura choose Xiaoyu is mainly because Xiao is Chinese. (And that Xiaoyu x Jin is one of my liked pairings. _（ ´∀｀）)


	3. Like a flicker

_First thing's first, I'd like to thank everyone who's been supporting Say you like me! _（･∀･）_I really appreciate it and I'm very glad that you guys like it. _

_As what everyone predicted, the hinted character from the concluding lines of the previous chapter does appear in this one. _(ﾟ▽^*)ﾉ _His appearance isn't much though, but he'd surely get more screen time as the story progresses._

_For a bonus, there would be another character stealing the lime light. _(o≧▽ﾟ)o

* * *

That evening when she'd returned back home unharmed courtesy of Okita escorting her, something she never quite expected happened.

So there she was, sprawled out on the couch in all her glory, with her legs brashly wide open and feet, reclining onto the low table in front of her.

What was there to fret about in the first place? After all, without the need to inspect around the humble place she was already aware that she's alone since her looney brother usually wouldn't be back until the unholy hours of the night.

She lulled her head back onto the headrest and a fulfilled sigh flew from her lips.

Her bright eyes temporarily went out of sight as her lids cloaked them.

"Such a tiring day."

"Where have you been, imouto-chan?" A laid-back voice hinted with wickedness disrupted her relaxation.

Instantly, her eyes snapped open and dilated at the sight of her _dear _sibling leaning on his side on the back of the couch with his arms, crossed at his chest.

The perpetual smile donning his face put Kagura in an uncomfortable position.

Never had Kamui ever showed any form of concern for her well being.

Nonetheless, she had to respond just to prevent any possible trouble.

She angled her head into place, where her gaze stared straight ahead and poised her legs in a more decent position.

"I just took a stroll out on the park."

A couple of seconds had agonizingly passed before he gave his retort.

"Oh, is that so?"

She opted not to reply and soon after, the quiet pacing of his bare feet echoed into the silence and without a doubt, the creaking of the front door resounded as it was opened and closed afterwards.

The held back breath clinging in her throat was finally released and several questions entered Kagura's head.

* * *

When she set a foot on her porch to journey out to school and found a pair of tawny orbs staring at her, she was the least bit surprised.

For the past few weeks, Okita had insisted to travel with her to school and back.

Not that she was complaining.

"Morning, Sadist." She greeted him as she opened the gates.

"Morning, China doll." For some unknown reason, whenever his new name for her rings in her ears, a beam would always adorn her lips. At times, she'd even suppress it, horrified that she might look like a constipated donkey.

But he'd never fail to catch her blissful grins and ruffles her hair at her pleased reaction.

She smacks him lightly on the head then shuts the gates once more and begins to amble with him to the bus stop.

As they headed over to their destination side by side, a fun-loving idea snuck its way to her head.

"Hey Sadist, let's have a race."

He mildly chuckled. "Where's the quota?"

"Whoever reaches the bus stop first wins!" And with the speed of light, Okita had already sprinted away ahead of her, transpiring a gust of wind in his movements.

She emitted a startled yelp as she witnessed and felt her blouse and skirt hiking in the process.

"See you there, ribbon lacies." He orbited his head just enough to view her undergarments from the corner of his eye and whirled his head back to focus on where he was going.

An irked expression carved on her features but it was swiftly replaced by a driven one.

"Like hell I'd let you win! And for the record, lacy underwear is cute." Her immense agility that rivaled his was soon unleashed as she too, ran unrestrained.

The unsuspecting civilians plunged face first onto the pavement due to their relentless competition.

Various, slightly more unfortunate ones swirled, reminiscent to a malfunctioning plane before falling to their demise on the ground.

Among these who received a double kill, was Shinpachi who had been too engrossed with the new Otsuu album he'd just bought.

Now, he was lamenting over the fact that in his drop, Kondo had suffered the same fate as him and had ultimately smashed his CD when it slipped from his grasp and toppled over right at where the gorilla would land.

Before Gintoki could even flee from his impending doom, Kondo's hand had clutched on his slacks, wrecking his balance.

In order to his save his ass from the harsh collision, he mimicked the action and the unlucky bastard within his reach was none other than, Hijikata.

As they slumped on the ground like tempura being fried out in the sun, an array of colorful curses boomed from each mouth, whether it was a complaint about the cause of the accident or each other.

By now, Kagura's efforts had proved to be fruitful, as she was already several meters nearing her goal away from the sandy haired male.

That was until her face had excruciatingly banged to what she presumed to be a wall.

Her legs sunk on the surface as she covered her most probably bleeding nose with her hands.

"What the fuck is a wall doing in the middle of the way?!" She muttered while attempting to ease the waterfall of blood in her nose, when a helping hand had suddenly lowered in her line of sight.

Assuming that it must have been Okita, she takes it without hesitation and hoists herself up.

"Well that was fast, Sadist. Been working out to beat m—"Her words were cut short when after elevating her gaze, eyes in the tint of hazel locked with hers rather than her expected rusty ones.

The hand nursing her nose had slid to her side and her blue eyes expanded.

Oh, there was no such wall that injured her, it was a _person._

"Watch where you're going unless you want to die from that carelessness of yours." The man that had extended his hand to her was the infamous Takasugi Shinsuke, one of her brother's accomplices.

Despite knowing his identity, the impulsiveness of her mouth could never be stopped.

"I wasn't careless, I was—mffbvnctg" The kindhearted retort that could've been heard by Takasugi was muffled by the handkerchief in his grasp, that had suddenly rushed to her face as he squeezed her nose and covered her mouth in the process.

"Quit your yapping and stay still." As much as the thought of kicking his ass would give her happiness, complying with him was the least she could do for his services. Also, her precious nose was currently in his mercy and she could just think of the possible unsightly things he could do to her if she disobeyed.

His hold on her was fixed in the few minutes that he'd tried to cease the blood flow.

A few more seconds walked by before Takasugi frees her.

She lingers her fingertips under her nostrils, checking if there were anymore drips and when she could feel none, she grumpily attempts to utter a word of thanks but had failed to do so when a raven colored gakuran blocked her view.

"Get away from her." Okita had arrived just in time to be welcomed by an eyesore, and immediately bolted to the scene.

He crudely pushed Takasugi by the shoulder with his eyes flaring evidently.

The eye-patched teen merely snickered and tossed the stained handkerchief over Okita's shoulder to descend on top of Kagura's head.

"Take good care of her while you can." That was his only reply as he treaded off ahead of them and took a turn for the opposite direction.

His peculiarly eerie words burned a mark on the back of Okita's head while Kagura let it enter an ear and out the other.

The blonde watchfully eyed him as his form gradually disappeared from sight before whirling around to divert his attention to the vermillion haired female.

"What happened when I was gone?" He picked up the bloodied piece of cloth off of her head and held it up in front of his face then flicked his gaze to the deep red splotches above her upper lip.

"Nothing, I bumped into the guy when I was running." She shrugged off his curiosity and it effectively pushed his buttons.

He swept the handkerchief down and roughly cleansed the dried up blood, earning him discontented grumbles.

"Sure it's nothing, when you like you got punched by your giant ass dog."

"Nyadahawu nyould wever nyu thwat!" He wasn't certain if he was catching some sort of alien disease but he sure still understood her defensive retort for her pet.

"Whatever." With a swing of his hand, he casts away the used cloth and it flutters on a puddle on the street.

She immaturely puffs her cheeks then snaps her head to the side and crosses her arms to finish of the 'I'm-fucking-flustered-so-I'll-act-like-an-asshole -look.'

He gives off an exasperated sigh then huddles his torso to her level with both arms, stretched diagonally at the back.

"Get on." There was only one way to pluck her out of her mood, and he simply knew what to do.

Her doubtful yet appeased stare lingers to his crouched form and wordlessly, she climbs on his back with her face igniting notably.

The two then covered up the untouched laps to the bus stop.

* * *

As expected from their little episode earlier that day, they arrived in class tardy by 30 minutes.

The moment the sliding door to the classroom unraveled with a boisterous impact, all eyes were glued to their disheveled, suspicious appearance.

Kagura's sailor uniform was twisted out of place and visibly wrinkled in several areas, completed with her hair ornaments barely supporting her buns and the swirl eye glasses weighing down on one side of her head.

Okita was no different, from his sandy locks sticking out on several places and his blazer, discarded at one side as if it had been hastily donned and the other sleeve forgotten to use.

What added the cherry on top were the identical flushed cheeks of both and their labored panting.

All in all, their innocent struggle at rushing to class was mistaken for the rated – M imaginations of everyone gaping at the two.

Tortuous silence enveloped the whole room, until a cough coming from Hijikata indicating to move on with their lives broke the ice.

The entire time, the lifeless look in Gintoki's eyes were obviously flaming with fury, all the more encouraging the awkwardness to ensue.

"Yosh" Gintoki began. Unknown to the two, he secretly hatched a punishment in the previous pause.

* * *

"Oi" None of the persons surrounding him acknowledge his call. But it didn't matter since he only needed the silver haired man to quit playing deaf and hear him out.

"Oi, Danna" Still, Gintoki's back was the only thing he could see as he tried his hardest not to dislocate his neck since it was the only thing in his upper body left for him to properly move.

"Gin-chan, why do I have to be punished too?" As bad as Okita had it, Kagura was also stuck in the same situation—their trunks securely strapped on top of their desks with overlapping ropes.

"Because," Without turning to look at the pair of immobilized idiots, Gintoki finally spoke after garnering a throbbing headache from their incessant blabbering.

"Gin-san has taught you better than to horse play with perverted sadists and Souchirou-kun, you have no choice but to suffer for tainting my daughter. Also, both of you call me sensei when we're in class."

"But you've got it all wrong, we just— "

"—had a little fun on the way here." Technically, Okita's words were truthful and they _did _have fun with their mini race but instead, it sparked a different, more explicit thought to be conveyed to Gintoki.

Suddenly, a whoosh of what seemed to be a tiny white rod whizzed past right beside his ear, cutting a few strands of hair as it did.

"Silence or detention, Soy sauce-kun." His warning was brief but precise as he launched a stick of chalk, purposely missing Okita by millimeters.

"It's Sougo, sensei."

"I said silence, Soda-kun." The glint of malice was starting to manifest in his relaxed eyes.

Okita merely released a tired breath.

The unfortunate person who had to endure the full force of Gintoki's attack was Shinpachi, who now had a row of his hair shaved right off on the middle of his head.

"M-My hair?! You did that on purpose now didn't you, sensei?!" The hysterical dark haired male patted the mowed down fields of his head.

"Ah, get over it. Who knows, maybe you'd actually get up in the popularity rank with that new hairstyle."

Clearing out from his hearing the unnecessary exchange of come backs from the two, Okita shifts his head on the table and his emotionless eyes stare at Kagura, who was disinterestedly watching her brother and father figure argue about such a petty issue.

The person gawking at her had finally stolen her attention after being eye raped for several seconds.

She wordlessly inquires what he wanted as she returns the gaze and he merely wriggles his arm that faced her, and her stare shoots downwards to see his left hand groping about in the air.

A tinge of rose colored Kagura's porcelain cheeks and she attempts to extend her arm as far as she could so her hand could rest on his.

Having had a lighter consequence with fewer layers of rope, about half of her arm was free for her to utilize.

Despite of the benefit though, she could only make it to ghosting her fingers over his but that was enough for him.

And Okita hooks his pinky with hers.

Though they surely looked like one of those sappy couples in shoujo mangas, they were at ease.

* * *

It had already been an hour and 15 minutes after dismissal since the Disciplinary Committee held an emergency discussion and still, Okita hadn't emerged from the meeting room.

So thee she was, standing outside of the said room about to rap her miniature knuckles on the door.

If it was a normal day then surely, even with his task at hand he would've dumped his responsibilities for her and would already be monotonously howling, wailingjust how he was weary despite doing nothing but slacking off the whole day.

Come to think of it, the thought of him neglecting his duties just because he selfishly wanted to spend more time with her peculiarly flattered her yet equally, discomforted her all the same.

The sensation felt joyous, yet at the same time bothered her; comfy and plush, and so warming that she couldn't comprehend it.

Her hands hastily started slapping her cheeks when she felt the familiar heat of a blush, then the door had slid open all of a sudden.

The surprised blues of her eyes clashed with deep ebony ones.

"If you're looking for Sougo then the bastard's dealing with his punishment for monkeying around." Hijikata said as he shut the door once more.

"Oh, well then I'll wait for him." She replied, straightening herself up and daring to take a peek inside to find Okita in the far corner, darting his gaze at her and him motioning a signal for her to wait for him.

"It's your choice." Just when the vice commander turned on his heel and aimed to walk away, a hand had latched onto his gakuran, preventing him from doing so.

"Wait with me." That was enough to pulse an irritated vein on his temple.

He orbits around to face her once more and she releases her grip on his clothing.

"I don't have time to play games, China girl. Go bother somebody else."

A peeved look scrunches up her features then evidently blanked, somehow alike her boyfriend's expressionless face.

"Want me to scream to the world that the feared demon of the Shinsengumi actually shit in his pants?"

His left eye involuntarily twitched and the agitation on his face intensified. "You brat, just try to and I swear I will—"

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, HIJIKATA MAYORA CRAPPED HIS PAN—"

Fast on his actions, Hijikata snappily flung his palm over her mouth and swirled her meager body, then brought her down with him on the floor with his back up against the wall, and hers pressed up to his chest as she sat in between his legs.

"Is the coast clear?" He frantically whipped his head from side to side; alarmed if any unsuspecting passers-by caught word of his scandalous experience.

In response to his panic, Kagura sank her teeth on his hand in the same way that Sadaharu would chew on Gintoki's head.

"Ouch! Crazy, damn brat!" Hijikata withdrew his hand and she scooted away from him and settled for lounging beside him with her back, leaning against the wall.

Eventually, he calmed down and submitted to her whim.

She had him by the neck, knowing that the exposure of his dignity erasing incident would be the death of him.

"What the hell do you want with me anyway?" He too, got himself comfortable with his sitting position.

"Nothing really, I just don't want to look like some creepy stalker waiting outside all by myself, and you're the only person close by."

'_So I was just the unlucky target of this maniacal girl.' _He grudgingly thought.

"Anyway, entertain me, Mayora." She quickly changed the topic.

"What kind of request is that?" The aggravation in his head was beginning boil again.

"I don't know. Tell me a story or something." His dark irises flit to its corners, and witness her seemingly bored expression as the oranges and reds of the setting sun kiss her face.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Hijikata diverted his attention to the late afternoon view that seemed to captivate her.

A couple of seconds had floated by before she found a question worth her interest.

"How did you and the Sadist meet?"

"I've known that guy ever since he was very young."

"Why is that?"

"Lived with him in his father's dojo"

"Eh? So you were hobo before, mayo?"

He was beginning to lose his grip on his patience.

"No! I was taken in after I was rescued by…" His sudden speechlessness caused Kagura to pivot her head to see the stroke of anguish and contemplation nestling on Hijikata's features

"…his, sister from a near death experience." He concluded and his lids curtained his eyes.

The sharp person she is, she fleetly caught on with the hint.

"She rejected you now didn't she?" Her teasing tone that mingled with the conventional Chinese accent indubitably ticked him off.

"That never happened! And if anyone did the rejecting…then it was me." His eyes flapped open in annoyance. By now, Hijikata had completely no idea why he was even dropping bits of his long, unearthed personal life to the girl.

"Why, she didn't suit your taste?" That strummed a sensitive chord in his heart and his hands without a second thought, grasped the collar of her uniform that resulted her head to languidly loll back.

"It's because I wanted to protect her, you nosy brat! You wouldn't understand in the first place."

But the unfazed female simply challenges his seething gaze with her stare as cold as the hue of her eyes.

"What I don't understand," Her slender fingers almost crumbled his wrists as they curled around them and he lets her go, the fact that she was a female leaving his mind for a while.

", is why you have to make it so complicated." Kagura heaves herself up off the floor with her eyes staring straight ahead and faintly gleaming due to the sunlight.

He remained his position on the floor and refrained from taking even the slightest glimpse of her.

"Even fate can pass you by. What do you have left to protect by then?" Not once has she ever experienced harboring romantic feelings for anyone, but she understood emotions well enough after she'd entirely lost the innocence of her cherished brother to his demons.

Hijikata narrowed his disbelieving eyes and opposed his better judgment to witness the lack of feeling on her face—as if what she'd just blurted out didn't mean as much as they should.

How the girl could suddenly come up with such a statement greatly perplexed him.

Just on cue, the gliding of the sliding door rumbled and on the other side, revealed Okita with an expression as stoic as ever.

His eyes scanned the scene and the skepticism as to why Hijikata was resting on the ground beside his standing girlfriend instantaneously traveled to his brain.

"Finally you came out. I was about to leave without you already. Is the meeting over?" Kagura's high-pitched voice had managed to steal his focus though.

"Far from it. Kondo-san is still teaching me about the 'values of life'."He glances back at Kondo, who was uncomplainingly awaiting his return as he scribbled uninteresting things on the board, aiming to improve Okita's sense of responsibility.

"Oh, then I guess we wouldn't be going home together today." He noted the discreet disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess."

An unwanted absence of sound tailed afterwards, with the light haired male leaning his body onto the frame of the door and the Yato awkwardly standing in front of him.

The whole time, Hijikata mutedly anticipated where their interaction would lead.

"Sougo, it's time to go back now!" The lively voice of the commander awoke them from their idling and Hijikata finally picked himself up off the floor and continued his previous agenda before encountering Kagura, after whispering a few words to her ear.

Her eyes widened like saucers and a menacing glimmer furnished Okita's eyes at the unforeseen closeness of the two.

"What are you waiting for? Even fate can pass you by." He returned his words to her with a smirk accentuating his lips and ignored the unkind look in the younger man's eyes as he paced away.

'_You better protect her with your life,_ _Sougo.' _The reminder echoed in Hijikata's mind upon passing by his junior.

The sandy haired male demanded for answers and pursued a question to his rattled lover.

"What was that abo—"

"Sougo!" His attempt was interrupted by Kondo's persistent voice.

"I'm coming!"

Thinking fast to alleviate their dilemma, he yanked her skinny form towards him in an expressive embrace.

"Tommorow, after school I'll take you home to my condo. I'll make it up to you there." He muttered as he inhaled the fragrance of her shampoo.

"You better not try anything funny alright?" She welcomed his hold and fastened her hands on the cloth of his coat. Her milky white cheeks were enlivened by a hue of pink.

Okita lightly laughed at her predictable retort.

"I promise I won't. I'll take care of you."

With that, they bid goodbye to one another and she was left by herself in the middle of the isolated hallway.

Her petite hands rested atop her frantically thumping heart hammering in her rib cage.

The bloom on her face accompanied her uneven breathing as she tried in vain to regulate her heartbeat.

She was certain—she doesn't resent the bubbling warmth surfacing in the smallness of her chest.

* * *

"_Mami, I learned something else today. If you think that the emotions that you feel are pure and true, then treasure them as much as you can and protect them from any impending danger."_

* * *

_Come to think of it, I think this chapter is a little too short compared to all the others. _o(´^｀)o _(Or maybe it's enough and I'm just being a bit obsessive_(-ε- ) ) _Ah well, I'll make up for it for the upcoming ones._

_Stay tuned! _(^—^)


	4. Start of the storm

_Finally after quite some time I was able to update _(∩_∩) _My schedule's been quite hectic, lots of preparations for this and that and all. _

_Plus my computer time's been reduced. _(ﾉД`) _Been outside more. And I've been thinking...maybe I should change the rating of this story to M. (Oopse, a little unecessary spoiler_（*´▽｀*）_but really it isn't that much, I think...but I really wanted to put more) _

_Oh well I guess it depends, if my brain tells me to place more interesting scenes._

* * *

It wasn't as if she was excited or anything preposterous like that, it was merely just a matter of fair compensation for leaving her like a forever alone idiot the previous day.

She irately bundles up the locks of hair into the hair accessory, her arms already weary of being suspended up in the air for so long due to her bad hair day.

Just when her nimble fingers were finally able to secure her buns in place, her cell phone just _had_ to ring and startle her, causing the cups to tumble down from her head.

"That idiot, I told him to pick me up early but I never meant _this _early!" She exasperatedly mumbled to herself, beginning to regret their agreement the other night over text message.

Her fingers casually slid on the screen to open the message.

"_I'll be there soon. You better not be still in bed or else I'll have to punish you." _

"Ah whatever" She replied to him with a snide remark and stuffed the gadget in her skirt pocket.

She straightened up any creases on her school uniform and picked up her school bag then exited her room.

Little does she know, Kamui was just on his way out as well and the sight of him motioning towards the door immediately caused her to leap back inside her room.

The back of her head banged against the wood as she planted her palms flat on the door.

"W-What is he…?" Of all the things that she could probably forget to take note of, it _had_ to be the fact that there was a great possibly that she would encounter her brother at such an hour in the morning. The memory of his odd concern weeks ago still ticked a dubious bomb in her gut. If his interrogation is even considered as concern, that is.

Nevertheless, there was no way in hell she'd be skipping out of her room anytime soon.

Kagura's petite body plopped down on the floor and she rested her back against the slab of mahogany that separated her and her reason of unease.

* * *

Scheming on surprising his little China doll, Okita practically trespassed in her home and was currently about to break in from the window, when the doorknob had suddenly began to turn.

He switched to a spur of the moment option and just crossed his arms in front of his chest and donned his usual smirk.

The door finally fully unlocked and his gaze met with the well-known shade of blue of the eyes of the person.

But they weren't what he expected.

For the possessor of the eyes were clearly a male and that they were hazed with an unnerving level of something vicious.

The permanent looking smile on the male's face added an eerie effect, but he'd brushed off the thought and instead, focused on his purpose of visiting.

"Is China ready yet?" He asked without a hint of suspicion in his unfazed look.

Despite obviously addressing his question to Kamui, the Yato acted as if he hadn't heard a thing and had started walking away, until he halted his steps right beside Okita.

"If you know what's best for you, I suggest you stay away from my sister."

"Too late, siscon creep."

In a blink of an eye, Okita was in his fighting stance, attempting to fend off the powerful kick launched by Kamui.

"Not bad for an imbecile." Kamui watched with interest the sandy haired male blocking his attack with his arms.

"You've got the same temper as _my _girlfriend, siscon." The twitching of the antenna along with the deepening of the threatening look of the vermillion haired male didn't go unnoticed by Okita's cold eyes.

As fast as the sudden assault, Kamui's form had soundlessly flung in the air and landed on both feet on the soil in front of the veranda with his back turned.

"Not for long. Heed my warning, unless you'd like me to kill you myself." He started pacing towards the gates like a sly snake would glide across an open field.

"I won't be moving in with Satan anytime soon." Okita received no retort from the older Yato as he gazed at his ominous, treading away form.

Once again, the squeaking of the door was heard and he whirled around to finally find the girl he'd been locating.

Rather than seeing the nonchalant yet chipper regard on her face, a look of shock was in place instead.

"What the hell happened to you?" Her soft palms pressed against the darkening bruises discoloring his arms.

He gaped at them and the realization that the toll of her psycho brother's kick was starting to manifest.

His body tensed, unused to the tenderness at the sensation of her hands caressing the injured area.

"These look fresh." She mused to herself then a sudden inkling had driven an anxious expression in place.

"Did…did you encounter baka-aniki by any chance? We have the same features but he wears a disturbing smile all the time." No nonsense blue eyes slowly left his limbs to stare at his apathetic rusty ones.

"Yeah, he looked fucking creepy just walking out without saying a word. The guy didn't even give a shit that I trespassed." As much as he disliked it, he figured that keeping his mouth shut about the incident was for the best.

"Oh, I…see." His reply seemed to relieve her, until she stopped stroking his arms and the look of displeased curiosity molded on her face.

"Then what the hell _did _happen to you?"

"Just a few sadist experiments gone wrong." Irritation had finally settled on her features at full blast and she hastily dropped his arms.

"Dumbass Sadist." She sharply turned on her heel but the same arms that she'd treated roughly had encircled around her shoulders.

Whether or not she admitted it, he was fully aware that she was worried about him.

And acting like a pms-ing bitch was her way of showing her affection.

"It's nothing to think about. It'll take a whole lot of effort to take me down." Her frame relaxed against his and she brought her hands to his and wrapped her fingers around them.

"Still, you're craziness is hurtful." Kagura notably softened, having been content with the close proximity.

"Then I'll be more careful next time." She closed her eyes and relished in the moment before squeezing his hands, indicating that she wanted to be free.

After that her hand reached out for the knob and twisted the door to enter her house once more.

"Where are you going?"

Her head pivoted in the slightest to witness his deadpanned expression.

"Unless you want to look like you played S and M and was the masochist, get your ass in here so you can get treated." She continued waltzing back into her home and he shook his head with a little, grateful smile curving his lips.

* * *

The secluded portion of a street a good stretch away from the Yato residence echoed with a sinister vibe despite of the joyous fluff of the morning.

Kamui leisurely strode through the place, as if he was the demon himself who ruled over it.

Or perhaps, he was _one_ of the demons.

"Where the hell have you been? You're late." A purple haired male reclining his back onto a post peevishly snarled, not even bothering to effort to open his eye to know that the smiling teen had already arrived to their designated place of meeting.

"Just encountered the nuisance attempting to steal what's mine."

This time, something worth Takasugi's interest caused him to maliciously grin and direct his gaze to Kamui.

"Don't you mean _ours_?"

A pair of blue eyes flapped open, obviously radiating with ill will but the smile was still ever present on his lips.

"Don't get so sure of yourself yet, Takasugi-san."

"Doesn't matter, siscon." The ahoge sticking atop Kamui's head twitched, unnerved that he'd been called by such a degrading name by yet another person.

"Mind getting on with what you wanted to talk about before I kill yah?" To anyone, it wasn't a secret that he was already itching to severe Takasugi's head.

The amber eyed teen wasn't the least bit disturbed. "When will the plan commence?"

"As soon as possible. It doesn't seem like he'd give up anytime soon so I'd give it less than 24 hours."

"This'd be interesting."

"Oh it will be." Both were engulfed by an invisible, bloodthirsty aura just waiting to be unleashed.

* * *

"Alright, I suggest we have a petting zoo theme for our class!" Kondo spiritedly declared, only to receive disapproving stares from his classmates.

"I'm against that idea. We'd only end up with a gorilla day-care center." Otae sensitively voiced out her thoughts with an unregretful beam on her face.

"B-But Otae-san—"

"We can't have people feeding the animals too. Don't you know that gorilla's can become walking nuclear bombs and would take a dump all over the place?" As much as Gintoki was disinclined to involve himself with whatever his class was planning, the thought of being called 'Leader Gorilla' and becoming a legend for such in Gintama High gave him the shudders.

"Sensei, that's not true. Gorilla's are a peace loving species!"

Because of all the things, why would someone come up with such an idea for the annual school festival?

"Please everyone, calm down. Let's try to think of something more uh, normal?" Being the class representative was never easy, but Yamazaki wouldn't let an argument to ensue from their supposedly productive discussion about the festival.

"Let's have shabu-shabu!" With vast grin on Kagura's face, she slammed her hands on the table and shouted her suggestion.

Oh right, _because _he was stuck to deal with this retarded bunch.

"We're not even in charge of the food stalls, you idiot! You just want to have a crazy eat off." The mayonnaise lover irately countered her.

"Then what do you suggest Hijikata-san, have a hideous imitation of Mayo Kingdom?" Though Okita had originally decided to detach himself from the planning, it seemed like an acceptable opportunity to appease his boredom.

"Don't you ever put 'hideous' and 'Mayo Kingdom' in one sentence! And I'll have you know that there's no way in a thousand years would we be able to create the perfect imitation of it even if we work our asses off."

The sandy haired male shrugged his shoulders in the most uncaring way. "Not like I'd ever want to work for anything anyway."

"Everyone, please" Seeing as that Yamazaki was already having a hard time managing the hoard of troublemakers, Shinpachi took this as a cue to perform his part as the straight man.

"Then what about we just have a play? Snow White seems like a good pick." In that moment, silence had unexpectedly nested upon the room.

As overused as it may seem, performing a play was the next best thing other than ending up with a scrambled load of bull.

"If that's the case, I pick Gura-san as the prince." Kyubei had chosen to break the ice.

"Oh yes that's right, you really reeled in the ladies last year now didn't you, Kagura-san?" The gorilla stated, recalling Kagura's booming popularity with the previous year's host club.

The topic of the conversation merely sported a dry expression. "There's no way in hell I'm doing something so mannerly again. What about this guy?" She directed her thumb towards her boyfriend.

Truthfully, she had no problems with behaving like a man but a gentleman? That was definitely far from her category, even if she did gather more attention than the Prince of the Planet of the Sadists himself in the host club.

And it's something that still heavily damages Okita's pride up to that day.

Okita on the other hand, had drifted off to some unknown, probably sadistic realm in his mind.

Hijikata could only scoff at such. "That guy may be the center of attraction as well but having a Do-S prince would be the death of all of us." If only he was paying attention then the Sadist would be more than flattered at the raven haired male's precise prediction.

"Well uh," She frantically began to scan for any possible sorry victim that would save her ass.

"What about Zura?" Kagura pointed her finger towards the long haired man who'd mysteriously slid in the room.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura! And I'd rather perform the part of Snow White, as Zurako." He passionately declared as random roses and sparkles suddenly popped up in the background.

"Is that even legal? Other than it's disgusting, Zura-san is a teacher." Shinpachi stated with a defeated expression.

Just when he'd found a decent solution to their dilemma.

"I second that emotion; we're not hosting some fucked up fairytale!" He could embarrass himself for all he cared but if there was something that Gintoki hated more then that was to live with the reputation of being a gay pimp.

Nonetheless, Katsura ignored the protests and motioned to where Kagura was seated.

He encircled an arm around the neck of a scowling Kagura. "What do you say to that? Gura-kun and Zurako-chan stealing the hearts of the—"

"If there's anything going to be stolen then it's your life." Finally descending back from lalaland, Okita sprang up on both legs and launched a kick on Katsura's face.

"Great, the Super S is activated. At least he saved us the trouble of dealing with that troublesome faculty staff. " The chain smoker pinched his nose bridge and watched as the blonde treaded towards the quivering class representative.

He slammed his fist onto the table with a wicked grin decorating his face.

"The prince is going to be me and Snow White is China you got that?" Yamazaki could do nothing but to comply, too terrified to dare and ever counter Okita.

Just to be certain, he whipped his head around to display to the class the same chilling look he showcased to Yamazaki.

"Are there any objections?" The lot simply expressed their appreciation with uneasy faces and back and forth movements of their heads, telling a no.

The only one who had the nerve to voice out a disagreement was none other than, his loving girlfriend. "What are you doing deciding things on your own you stupid—"

"Kagura-chan does fit Snow White well; they even have the same complexion." Sarutobi mused, seemingly disregarding the fact that Snow White was _supposed_ to be womanly. Still, in her X-rated mind, the image of her playing the part of a masochistic Snow White and her cherished Gintoki-sama as the prince drifted in her head.

The purple haired female immediately darted googly eyes and squirming movements to the silver haired man, much to his disgust.

"And like anyone would be the perfect prince for her but our very own Sougo." Kondo approved as well.

"Then it's decided. Class rep, you know what to do." Gintoki dispassionately mumbled as he tried to block Sarutobi from his view with the new issue of Jump.

"Hai, sensei." Yamazaki began to scribble on the sheet of paper pertaining to the class' decision regarding their part in the school festival.

"Oi, you didn't even facilitate properly you stupid permy—"But Kagura's direct insult towards her mentor was cut off short by the series of cheers and congratulations from her peers, causing a blotch of red to stain her face.

The merriment booming from the room caused the attention of a midnight haired female to divert her attention to it, momentarily forgetting about her donut in hand.

As she passed by in the hallway, the indifference in her bloody irises visibly softened upon landing on a certain Yato.

Every detail of Kagura's flustered yet joyous face as several flocked about and commended her was taken note of the onlooker.

"Let's hurry up, Nobume-san or we'd be late." Sasaki called out to the girl whose mind seemed to be floating.

Her eyes flitted back to the direction of her route and finished off the remaining Pon de Ring in her grasp.

'_Kagura-chan.'_

* * *

Never had she ever resented the rain.

In the first place, it was one of the gods that allowed her to view the beauty of the sky from time to time.

But of all the things that could come along with it, it just _had _to be the ruthless smack of the wind that was chilling her to the bone.

And her responsible _lover _was so damn awesome that taking about 20 minutes to shuffle for the correct keys to his condo unit was insufficient.

At least she was certain that it had already been that long, judging by the ooze of snot dangling down from both her nostrils and the shivering of her body.

"Oi, Sadist, how much longer is this going to take? You're cute girlfriend will catch a cold if you don't pick up the pace." She flexed her leg upwards and pushed her foot to his behind but he'd swatted it with his hand the moment the uncomfortable contact reached him.

"Don't flatter yourself; you're still the same old she-hulk, China. Now go be a good girlfriend and wait as your _caring _boyfriend attempts to relieve both our wet asses once we get inside." It wasn't just her who uncaringly forgot their umbrella, making him just as soaked as her.

"Once we get inside, I'll shove my fist up your ass." She knew she should show her appreciation for his patience with her but the time for something like that to absorb within her mind was yet to come.

"Bingo" He completely disregarded her threat and instead, blankly rejoiced of the fact that his entrance to his home was accessible.

"Finally" She grumbled under her breathe and followed suit as he discarded of his soaked shoes and placed them on the genkan.

Upon laying her eyes on the place, what more could she be but taken aback?

After all, knowing that Okita was a loyal servant of the devil, she had very much anticipated whips and gags to be hanging everywhere as decorations on the walls or even the ceiling.

But the only thing that welcomed her was the neat setting of the spacious unit, occupied by minimum yet notably expensive furniture here and there.

A roll of sweat glided down her temple. _'Heck, his living room is even bigger than my room.' _Her awed expression accompanied by her agape mouth caused a simper to slip on his lips.

"Either you're shocked that my home is normal or that yours is too puny compared."

That expectedly resulted to a fuming Kagura. "For your information, Sadist I'd much rather live in my 'puny' house that live in some fancy schmancy, boring condo!" He simply snickered at her retort and paced to his room.

Okita twisted the knob and allowed himself in. Noting that Kagura was still standing like a baffled dumbass, he raised an eyebrow and shifted his form to watch her, currently discreetly darting her gaze from side to side to view more of the details of his home.

As much as he was charmed of her positive reaction, the coldness nipping at his skin was also diminishing his patience.

"Well don't just stand there, get in."

She blinked her surprised blue orbs a couple of times before nervously nodding her head.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but the implications of being in a male's bedroom, most especially your _boyfriend's _bedroom weren't exactly innocent—as taught to her by Gintoki and the late night soap operas that her papi had always told her never to watch.

Sensing the uneasy aura behind him, once the door closed once again he turned his attention to her to find her starting to laugh awkwardly with a flushed face.

Oh the things that could run in her pretty, little imagination.

Okita released a breath. "Look I already told you now didn't I? Just calm down, I told you I'd take care of you."

She snapped from her trance and puffed cheeks then directed her vision to the lower right.

"I-I knew that."

"Good, now then," Everything happened in a bat of an eyelash, and before she could prevent it, she was already there, her back against the wall with his hands on either sides of her head.

"Take off your clothes." His eyes bore no hint of uncertainty.

Kagura openly expressed her shocked expression before an ear-splitting screech rattled the entire building.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Her slim fingers fidgeted with the hem of the sweatshirt loosely hanging from her slight build.

He could've at least been a bit more specific with his intentions. At least that would've prevented the furious kick she flung on his face, after she slobbered on his hand which instantly covered her mouth to mute her scream.

"If only he told me from the start it was to prevent me from catching a cold…that idiot, he deserved it." She tucked in her legs and secured her arms around them, suddenly becoming more aware that she was donning _his _shirt.

Kagura allowed her gaze to waver and slip shut, ducking her head more in order to inhale deeply his natural scent that seemed to have already seeped within the cloth, despite the attempts to purify it with fabric conditioner.

She'd been too engrossed that she failed to hear the opening and closing of the door, with an observant and freshly dressed Okita bringing along two cups of newly brewed tea.

He couldn't help but let a smirk grace his lips, seeing as that she seemed to favor wearing his shirt but slightly faltered when he noticed that the jogging pants he'd handed along with the shirt was left neglected at her feet.

"Should I be flattered that you enjoy being in my shirt so much that you completely ignored my pants?"

Like a deer caught in the headlights, she sprang up from her position but remained seated.

"S-S-Shut up, I DO NOT enjoy wearing your shirt! It's too big on me that it's as good as a dress. And you're so damn fat that the pants fell right after I wore them." The paleness of her face was engulfed in a little flame and consciously attempted to cover her exposed legs.

"I'm not fat; you're just hopelessly tiny despite chomping on tons of food everyday." He motioned towards the low table resting in front of Kagura in order to set down their drinks.

His eyes flickered to mischievous as he settled himself in front of her. "And admit it China, you were practically going all snuggle bunny while I wasn't around."

How it amused him just when the red tint on her face deepened with the look of priceless surprise and anger to boot.

"Just how long were you!—"Truly, mother nature seemed to despise her. Just when she'd already become comfortable with the change of wardrobe, a flow of wind just had to slap her skin.

Now she was trembling once more, losing track of her words and focusing on regaining her warmth by guzzling hurried yet careful sips of tea.

Okita heaved himself up and ambled towards the window in order to reclose it. "If you wanted some ventilation then you could've just switched on the AC or kept the door opened."

"And what, either freeze my ass off with the cold or have you peeping at me? No thanks."

She knew she shouldn't have opened the window, but the stuffiness in his room was just too unbearable. Opening the air conditioner was a big no, so opting to mingle with the natural air was her last resort.

He swiveled around and walked back to the table. "You don't even have curves to begin with, China. And that's exactly why you should've endured wearing pants." Instead of occupying his place like she had presumed, his hand snatched the ignored cloth beside her then moved directly in front of her.

Disoriented, ocean like eyes locked with unfazed, rusty ones.

"W-What?" The way he loomed over her smaller frame placed her in great uneasiness.

"Nothing really, just something very simple if you cooperate. Either you willingly put these pants on or," Okita swooped down so he was at her level. "I force them on you."

She couldn't remember anymore how many times she'd over abused the 'startled-blushing-reaction' but she was quite certain that using it once more were very much acceptable, since she was in such a predicament.

"Dream on! There's no way in hell I'd let you play dress me up on me, you perverted Sadist!" Her hands quickly fled from the cup then she backed away slightly using her knees and poised her hands in a defensive stance—allowing him a good view of something he hadn't quite expected.

"China," His shoulders suddenly slumped and the light in his eyes dangerously dimmed to something she couldn't quite decipher.

A small lump was hitched in her throat at seeing him in a state she'd never encountered before.

All of a sudden, her back was pressed up against the floor and her wrists were practically trapped in his grip at her sides.

Kagura yelped as a response, about to kick and punch when his voice shattered her plan.

"Didn't you tell me you didn't want to place your bra in the dryer?" That was when realization had struck her.

'_Don't tell me he…'_

Horrified as she may be to know the truth, she still chose to incline her head in order to have a good look at her bosom, to find the buds sitting on them swelling.

By now, she could've sworn she was going to pass out due to excessive embarrassment.

"I-I-I, it was well, i-if I didn't take them off then I'd still be cold!" Creative words of profanity played in her head, all directed to the wind and her body's instinct to react.

"And you didn't think of it ahead, why?" Okita's fingers began to sensually trace the outline of her left breast, down to the slope of her waist.

His touch sent a jolt of electricity on her skin, oddly rendering a Yato such as herself weakened. The foreign glaze in his eyes effectively told her to remain unmoving, cautious of his possible unpredictability.

"It was for self-defense reasons." The timbre of her voice was as good as hushed.

"Did you also…" His hand traveled down once more and stopped at her hip, cupping it and stroking once or twice.

And she knew that he could already tell that she was entirely naked underneath the cotton sweatshirt.

She didn't like this.

Kagura was absolutely alarmed, yet the feeling was mixed with something that seemed to be positive.

Sparks of anticipation—and when his eyes brimming with primal need traveled up to stare at hers, her thoughts have officially been reduced to nothing.

His fingers threaded on her loose locks as he leaned his face nearer. "I forgot to tell you this earlier, but you know you should keep your hair down more often. It makes you look less like a monster."

If only her mind wasn't as foggy as it is then she would've sent him straight back to hell for the bad attempt at a compliment as well as the molestation, bud sadly that wasn't the case.

So she just shut her eyes and waited for his upcoming actions.

'_I'm sorry Gin-chan, I promise I won't keep on watching the parts where Jack and Mary get it on in the—"_

But none had come, and the closest thing that could be considered as anything was a heat induced by something soft above her eyes.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to see Okita, rigid and shaken but gently kissing her forehead.

His hold on her wrist diminished before finally leaving and wrapping her in an embrace.

"Don't ever leave me, China doll. Don't ever betray me." The tone of his voice was no higher than a whisper, murmuring his requests in her ear.

Kagura was stunned, confused at the uncharacteristic urgency in his voice, but returned his hold and clutched the cloth at his back.

"I won't. Besides, it's not like I'd want anyone else but you, nor would anyone else take an interest in me." Her hands began to massage a calming pace at his back, surrendering to her genuine emotions just like him.

"Don't ever leave me, don't ever leave me." He chanted the words once more and in her eyes, manifested tenderness before they closed and she pulled him closer.

Never had she ever seen him in such a desperate and vulnerable state, something which she guessed rooted from restraining himself from doing anything indecent to her.

But somehow, that excuse didn't seem enough for her.

As if it was an omen; as if his words were a warning of something dangerous to come, that he wanted to keep her safe no matter what.

* * *

That evening, when the rain ceased pouring, he walked her back home.

But he never made it back to his.

The next morning, she never found him standing by her gate.

Not a text message, a call nor was he present at school or even in his condominium.

And the same goes for the next day, and the next day, and the next.

* * *

"_Mami, today I found out that what it really means to be honest with yourself; that you'd have the most painful regret when you realize that you haven't placed as much effort as you should to fulfill your part."_

* * *

_Just to clarify things a little, I support every sort of pairing, whether it may be yaoi, yuri or hetero I don't mind. So with regards to my hint of a Nobume and Kagura interaction, it depends on you guys if you'd take it as a pairing or just a sisterly bond on the upcoming chapters. _(*^-^)

_But I'll have you guys know that I support Okita for Kagura to death so I guess you guys would know where I'm going. _

_No hatin' on me guys _o( _ _ )o _please?_（；へ：）


End file.
